zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Worthy Of My Heart
One night, Nick and Judy had decided to take a small romantic camping trip in the wilderness. The forests near Bunnyburrow were a good choice for this, especially since Judy had been there before during her girl scout days long before police academy. For someone who never made it to the scouts himself, Nick really loved coming to the trip with her. Being in the forest made him feel like he was in his “own element” in a way. It was getting late in there. Nick was putting up the tent, while Judy was lighting the campfire. “It´s almost done. Can´t wait to sit down with you and make some delicious hot schmoes”, Nick said after placing the tent correctly. “They´re called s´mores, Nick”, Judy smiled as she had lit the fire up. Nick sat by her on a log as the two were roasting the s´mores together. While eating, Judy texted her parents on her cellphone. “How are your folks doing there?” Nick was curious. “Fine, they want me to babysit one of my youngest sisters Babs next week. It´s fine, I guess. You can help me with that too”, the rabbit said. “Certainly. Aww, do your parents always call you that?” Nick noticed a message saying “Goodnight, bun bun” sent by Bonnie to Judy. “Yes, us bunnies always call our dearest ones that, whether child or lover”, Judy put down the phone after answering the message. “Well that means you are my bun bun from this day onwards”, Nick playfully tickled Judy´s cheek, who flushed. Even though they were by the campfire, the temperature in the forest got colder as soon as night fell. Noticing that Judy was shivering a bit from the cold, Nick took off his shirt and wrapped it around his bunny. “Thank you, Nick”, she said, feeling warmer. “Somebody with a warm heart like yours deserves to be kept warm”, the fox said. With only stars on the night sky and the campfire lighting the darkness of the forest, it was the perfect spot for the young couple there. “You´re a real sweetie, Nick. A guy like you certainly would deserve any girl you´d want”, Judy said. “No way”, Nick shook his head. “What?” Judy wondered. “You´re the only one I want. There are dozens of vixens in the city, but there´s only one Judy Hopps. I´m sure I´d never find anyone as good as you here”, the fox said earnestly. “You really mean that?” the rabbit was stunned. Those were the words of a truly devoted and loving boyfriend. “I do. If it wasn´t for you, us mammals would´ve never ended the discrimination between us. What I appreciate in a woman the most is her heart, and you have the biggest one I´ve ever known. Not to mention I don´t know anybody who has the same natural beauty and sex appeal as you have. You´re the kind of girl a guy like me would dream about”, Nick gazed into her enticing purple eyes and grey fur, smooth as silk. Judy blushed hard. That was the textbook definition of flattery right there. “Your heart is in the right place too, Nick. I have many friends, but you are the one who deserves to be more than that. I´d never pick a male bunny over you. Never”, she swore. This was one of those moments that made the fox realize Judy was the missing part in him. She was not like the vixen who dumped him years ago at all. He moved closer to her and let her sit on his lap. Judy felt like swooning as Nick placed his paw on her waist. She could feel like falling into his paws. Every time she was there she felt like she was in a different world. A world with nothing but her and Nick in it. No worries, no fear, no sadness. Just a small world for the two to stay in whenever they wanted to be there. “I wonder…where do you like to be kissed the most?” Judy could feel Nick´s nuzzle approaching her shoulder. “That´ll do, darling”, she smiled as the fox moved her shirt a bit so he could kiss her there. Then it was her turn to kiss him on his vulpine snout, which happened to be Nick´s favourite spot. He was in bliss when she did that. “I promise to be always true and loyal to you, Nick. You are the only one worthy of my heart”, Judy whispered to his ear. “So are you, bun bun. I promise that too”, Nick promised. After extinguishing the campfire, the two went into the tent and shared a sleeping bag there. This was one night Nick would sleep with nothing but happy thoughts in his mind. He canoodled a bit with Judy in the sleeping bag before falling asleep, which made it even better. Everything that she had said to him proved how worthy of his heart she was too. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics